Selimut
by Doremi saku-chan
Summary: sakura dan sasuke berebutan selimut dan itu terjadi dengan sakura yang tidak menyadarinya. maaf kalau hancur. review please!


Hallo semua…. Ini fanfic saya yang kedua mohon bantuannya….

Maaf kalau jelek…

Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

Genre: Romance & Family

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, gaje, garing dan sejenisnya, typo hancur (meskipun saya tidak menerti apa maksudnya dengan typo)

Don't like don't read

Selimut

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam sudah waktunya orang pergi tidur menyiapkan tenaga untuk aktivitas besok. Di sebuah rumah besar tingkat dua, rumah kediaman Uchiha. Tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke beserta istrinya Uchiha Sakura. Lampu semua sudah di matikan tapi masih ada satu lampu yang masih hidup, yaitu lampu kamar suami istri tersebut.

Kita lihat ternyata sang kepala keluarga belum tidur, dia masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sedangkan sang istri sudah tertelap tidur di kasur mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mematikan laptopnya dan mulai beranjak tidur dilihatnya sang istri yang sudah tidur pulas dengan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun tidur di samping Sakura yang tertidur nyenyak. Jam 1 dini hari Sasuke bangun mungkin karna udara dingin dari AC yang ada di kamar mereka, Sasuke pun menarik sedikit selimut yang telah membungkus Sakura hingga membuat Sakura mengeliat tapi tidak bangun. Dirasanya cukup Sasuke pun menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Paginya Sasuke bangun dan mendapatkan Sakura yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Sasuke-kun ayo bangun sudah pagi nanti kau terlambat ke kantor" tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berdiri di pintu kamar mereka, berniat mambangun Sasuke.

"Hm." Sasuke pun bangun dan berjalan kearah Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Diciumnya Sakura sebagai ucapan selamat pagi.

"Sana mandi lalu turun sarapan aku sudah membuatkanmu nasi goreng ekstra tomat" kata sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke pun masuk ke kamar mandi, sementara Sakura sudah turun untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ini dia.. makanlah Sasuke" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng ekstra tomat.

Mereka pun makan dengan keadaan hening.

"Aku selesai" kata Sasuke

"Ah.. iya." Sakura yang sudah selesai dan memandangi Sasuke dari tadi pun bangun dan mengambil piring Sasuke untuk di cuci.

Sakura pun mengantar Sasuke kedepan pintu rumah.

"Sakura aku berangkat dulu" kata Sasuke berpamitan pada sakura dan memberinya ciuman manis.

"Em.. hati-hati Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura sambil melambai pada Sasuke yang mulai memasuki mobilnya.

"Da…." Kata Sakura saat mobil Sasuke sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah.

"Ah.. aku harus segera ke rumah sakit hari ini aku ada tugas" Sakura pun bejalan kearah kamarnya dan berganti baju.

Dikuncinya pintu rumah lalu dia pun mulai pergi ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya.

.

.

Skip aja yah langsung waktu makan malam di rumah.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." sahut Sasuke dari pintu depan.

"Oh.. selamat datang Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Sasuke-kun mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Aku mandi dulu"

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu di bawah"

Selesai mandi Sasuke turun ke bawah dan sudah di sambut dengan Sakura yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"Nah.. Sasuke-kun ayo kita makan."

Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Ketika selesai Sakura mengambil piring kotor dan segera mencucinya sedangkan Sasuke, sepertinya sudah naik ke kamar.

Sakura pun naik ke kamar dan segera menemukan Sasuke yang sudah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sakura lalu mengganti bajunya dan langsung naik ke atas kasur tepat di samping Sasuke sambil membaca buku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam Sakura pun menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Sasu kau sudah selesai?" kata Sakura sambil menghadap Sasuke dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya.

"Hm, sedikit lagi. Tidurlah duluan" kata Sasuke dengan mata yang masih menatap kearah laptop.

"Eemh.." lalu sakura pun tidur dangan tenang.

Tepat jam 11 Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu tidur di samping Sakura setelah mencium jidat lebar istrinya. Lagi di tarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sakura seperti kemarin malam, dirasanya cukup Sasuke pun membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu tidur dengan tenang.

Jam 2 dini hari, Sasuke terbangun karna hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Dia pun bangun dan melihat tidak ada selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan ternyata semua selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya sudah kembali pada Sakura. Lagi di tariknya selimut lalu tertidur.

Jam 4 ia terbangun lagi dan lagi melihat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya telah hilang, dan lagi selimut itu kembali pada Sakura. Akhirnya ia pun membiarkan dirinya tidur tanpa selimut.

Paginya ia bangun dan selimut tersebut sudah membungkus tubuhnya. Melihat ke samping kirinya ternyata Sakura sudah tidak ada. Ia pun bangun dan segera ke kamar mandi.

Sakura pun berjalan ke arah kamar dan menemukan Sasuke sedang berpakaian.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun"

"Hm.. pagi" ucap Sasuke sambil memasang dasinya.

"Sini kubantu memasang dasinya" kata Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke sepertinya sedang kesusahan dengan dasinya.

Setelah selesai Sakura pun menepuk dada Sasuke sambil memperbaiki kemejanya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah memerah ketika Sakura menepuk dadanya tadi.

"Ayo turun kita sarapan"

"Hm" Sasuke pun mengambil jasnya yang ia taruh di atas kasur dan segera megikuti Sakura. Sakura menaruh sepiring pancake madu di atas meja Sasuke. Setelah selesai sarapan Sasuke pun bersiap-siap ke kantor dengan Sakura yang mengantarnya hingga pintu depan.

"Hm. Aku berangkat" kata Sasuke lalu mencium Sakura.

"Em.. hati-hati" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" kata Sasuke dari pintu.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura dari dapur.

"Nah.. mau mandi atau makan dulu?" kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Hm.. aku mandi dulu"

"Em. Lalu turun ke bawah makan malam ya" kata Sakura. Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah kamar mereka di lantai dua dan segera mandi.

Setelah mereka makan malam, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk nonton tv bersama. Duduk di atas sofa biru tua sambil berpelukan mesra saling membagi kehangatan di malam yang hujan. #hehehe… reader: ngapain lu ketawa? Mikir ngeres ya. author: nggak kok# back to story

jam sudah meninjukan pukul 10 malam mereka pun pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Dan tau taunya hal mengejutkan untuk Sasuke karna, ia melihat istrinya menganti bajunya dengan lingerie dress yang panjangnya hingga paha warna hitam yang sangat tipis.#reader: nah benerkan ayo ngaku lo lagi mikir ngeres kan. Author: nggak orang memang jalan cerita nya gitu. Reader: bohong lu. Author: sumpah kok# back to story

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bingung dengan istrinya yang tumben menggunakan baju seperti itu.

'hah.. ada apa dengan Sakura ? tumben banget dia pake baju seperti itu.' Batin Sasuke. Matanya tak henti-henti mengamati Sakura hingga ia naik ke atas kasur.

"Hm.. ada apa Sasu? Ayo tidur" kata Sakura karna ia masih melihat Sasuke belum tidur.

Sasuke pun mendekati dirinya dengan sakura dan bertanya.

"Sakura kenapa kau menggunakan baju seperti itu di malam yang dingin ini hm?" kata Sasuke sambil mencium bahu Sakura.

"Hm… memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak sih. Boleh aku minta jatah hari ini?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai sexy kepada Sakura.

"Em.. it.." dan sebelum Sakura menjawab Sasuke sudah menerkamnya. Dan kita biarkan mereka menikmati malam mereka berdua. #HEI YANG DISANA NGAPAIN HA. Author tereak pake toa. Reader: hah apa? Siapa. Author :kalian yang lagi ngintip di jendela memang siapa lagi, ngapain? Ngintip orang ya. reader: nggak kok Cuma jaga jaga sapa tau ada maling. Inner author: justru kalian yang di sangka maling. Inner author sweatdrop.

Paginya Sasuke tidak ke kantor mungkin karna kecapaian. Sedangkan Sakura segera bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Karna Sasuke bolos dan mereka berdua punya banyak waktu untuk berduaan.

Malam pun datang mereka pun segera tidur. Tak di sangka oleh Sasuke kejadian dua hari yang lalu terjadi yaitu mereka berebut selimut dengan keadaan Sakura yang tidak sadar bahwa mereka berebut selimut dan anehnya adalah Sakura yang menggunakan lingerie dress. Dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang terpaksa tidur tanpa selimut. Esoknya pun sama dan esoknya lagi pun sama dengan keadaan yang sama dan akhir yang sama.

Akhirnya malam ke sepuluh dari kejadian setelah Sasuke menerkam Sakura. Sasuke pun bertanya pada Sakura. Saat mereka akan tidur.

"Hm. Sakura ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura. Dari belakang saat mereka sedang ada di balkon kamar mereka menikmati bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang.

"Apa?" balas Sakura

"Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin aku ingin bertanya tapi tidak ada waktu yang pas."

"Apa Sasu?" kata sakura tak sabaran.

"Kenapa kau selalu membungkus tubuhmu dengan selimut hingga tidak menyisakan aku sedikit selimut? Dan anehnya juga beberapa hari ini kau menggunakan lingerie dress yang sangat mengugah seleraku hm?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar. Memang beberapa hari ini aku merasa kedinginan dan selalu ingin menggunakan lingerie dress, mungkin karna bayi ku ini yang menginginkan nya." Kata Sakura seraya berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Oh" kata Sasuke singkat.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Dan "BAYI? Sakura…?". Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sungguh tidak bias dijelaskan oleh author.

"Ups.."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'ups'. Kau hamil dan tidak memberitauku?" kata Sasuke histeris.

"Maaf hehe…. Aku lupa" kata Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Haa…" Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan segera memeluk Sakura erat.

"lain kali jangan lupa ya Sakura" kata Sasuke sambil mencium Sakura dengan lembut.

"Em.. ya"

"Ayo masuk sudah malam" kata Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk tidur.

"Ya" dan akhirnya mereka tidur dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura.

THE END

Hehehe… maaf kalau jelek saya sebenarnya tidak bisa buat fanfic panjang panjang takut hancur jadi cukup segini dulu. Mohon saran dan kritikannya. Ada yang mau saya tanyakan kata 'kearah' itu harusnya di gabung atau di pisah? Saya ketik di MS saya ketik 'ke' lalu saya space dengan 'arah' nanti tau tau mereka tang sung bersatu jadi 'kea rah' gitu mana yg benar di sambung atau di pisah?

Oh maksud saya dengan lingerie dres adalah dress pendek sepaha yang terasparan tapi di dalamnya masih ada bra dan celana dalam kok dengan warna serupa dangan dressnya gitu. Moga para reader mengerti.

Terima kasih semoga kita bias bertemu di cerita selanjutnya.


End file.
